gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Glemy Toto
is a main character and antagonist from the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. Personality & Character Glemy is a young man of average height, with blond hair, and blue eyes, giving him an appearance similar to Char Aznable. Unlike the other soldiers of Neo Zeon, Glemy is honorable, chivalrous, and overall goofy. He condemns the use of underhanded strategies in battle, such as using hostages, and believes in refined manners, believing both men and women should act and behave in a sophisticated demeanor, while thinking lowly of those who do not. Glemy's good nature also makes him very gullible, shown by him being deceived numerous times by others, on top of that his acts of chivalry more than often make him appear as a fool. Glemy has another side to him though; beneath his good and foolish demeanor he has shown that he can be heartless and manipulative. This was demonstrated by his manipulating of Elpeo Puru's memories to make her a merciless soldier, and then abandoning her when she was defeated and appeared as though she was going to die. As such Glemy can be compared to a horse breeder: raising his subordinates with care, but deserting them when they do not meet his expectations or fail him. Despite this, all of his traits do make him a good leader, shown by how others willingly follow him and are inspired by him; all that Glemy does is driven by his desire to see Zeon revived under the Zabi Family, his loyalty to the Zabi's being one of his most defining character traits. His other most recognized trait is his unrequited love for AEUG pilot Roux Louka, which shows that Glemy is both a romantic, wanting to be a knight in shinning armor and "rescue" Roux from the AEUG, and tenacious, as he continued try and form a relationship with Roux, despite her having rejected him numerous times. History Glemy Toto is introduced as an officer under Haman Karn, who serves aboard the Endra under Mashymre Cello during the First Neo Zeon War. On one of the attacks against the AEUG flagship, the Argama, Glemy meets a lost, female pilot called Roux Louka. Instantly smitten by her, Glemy volunteers to take her back to the Endra, but upon return is tricked into releasing her revealing to him that she is with the AEUG. Glemy is unfazed by this and continues to harbor romantic feelings for her; he also takes part in numerous attacks against her and the Argama, where in one battle he rescues Leina Ashta, believing her to be Roux. Rather than have her imprisoned, Glemy cares for Leina as a sort of mentor, teaching her how to be a sophisticated woman by having her study music, dance, and the arts, though Glemy does this only to present a good public image of Neo Zeon. When the war shifts to Earth, Glemy comes to realize that Haman is becoming suspicious of him, but he thinks it only as a test of his capability as a leader. During his pursuit of the Argama and the Gundam Team in Africa, Glemy meets the African Resistance, The Blue Team, and briefly joins them, sympathizing with their feelings. While there he also meets up with a lost Roux, who rejects Glemy's help and advances. When Neo Zeon troops begin attacking the Blue Team, Glemy comes to their rescue and rallies them and other resistance movements against the recently appeared Gundam Team. Despite his excellent command, the Blue Team is all but wiped out, though one member takes a fatal blow that was meant for Glemy. Their words have a profound affect on Glemy for the rest of the series, as they refer to him as the one true leader of Zeon, because of his nature and beliefs; these words, combined with Haman's recent actions, cause Glemy to secretly defect and begin amassing his own army. Glemy begins his rise to power by cloning Elpeo Ple, resulting in his first powerful cyber newtype subordinate: Ple Two. Among recruiting other Zeon soldiers, Glemy is also able to commandeer the MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mark II and have Ple Two use it to great use in the aftermath of the Dublin Colony Drop. After Haman returns to space, Glemy finally starts his rebellion (episode 43) by attacking Haman's forces at Core 3, effectively starting a civil war among Neo Zeon. His forces put up an excellent fight, using powerful mobile suits such as the AMX-014 Doven Wolf and the colossal NZ-000 Queen Mansa, however a combination of Ple Two's hesitation and interference from the Gundam Team ultimately bring about Glemy's downfall, as Ple Two defects to Judau's side and Roux kills Glemy by blasting him in the Queen Mansa with the Zeta Gundam's beam rifle. Gallery Glemy-toto-dynasty-warriors-gundam-3.jpg|Glemy in Dynasty Warriors Gundam 3 toto.jpg Logo glemy-army.png|Glemy's personalized emblem Glemy ova.jpg|Glemy's cameo in Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn Glemy toto - plot to assassinate Gihrem.png|Glemy Toto in the week before the fall of Zeon img_1216673_37920793_0.jpeg img_1216673_37920793_1.jpeg img_1216673_37920796_0.jpeg img_1302117_38676477_0.jpg img_1302117_38676477_1.jpg img_1302117_38673744_0.jpg img_1302117_38673744_1.jpg SD Gundam G Generation Genesis Character Sprite 0217.png|As seen in SD Gundam G Generation Genesis game SD Gundam G Generation Genesis Character Face Portrait 0291.png|As seen in SD Gundam G Generation Genesis game SD Gundam G Generation Genesis Character Face Portrait 0290.png|As seen in SD Gundam G Generation Genesis game Trivia * Depite being from minor Zeon nobility, he has blood ties with the Zabi family.MSG-ZZ, episode 32 "Crossing the Salt Lake" * Some theorize a connection between Glemy Toto and the Zabi family, primarily Gihren Zabi, whom it is speculated that Glemy Toto was either his illegitimate son or a literal clone. In the Ark Performance manga The Plot to Assassinate Giren, the topic was brought up in an exchange between high-ranking Zeon officers.Mobile Suit Gundam The Plot to Assassinate Gihren - Chapter 12 *Glemy is portrayed as a Newtype in the Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ novelization. *He also appears in Marida Cruz's flashback in the Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn novelization and OVA. *Glemy shares similarities with Mu La Flaga's character as Neo Roanoke: both appeared to care for their subordinates, but would also served to manipulate them, Glemy tampered with Elpeo Ple's memories just as Neo did with Stella Loussier. *Glemy is the first Char Clone to appear in a Gundam series. References External links ja:グレミー・トト Category:Deceased